


Drowning

by theavengingcompanion



Category: Strange Angels Series - Lili St. Crow
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Finally!, Sweet, leading to more, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavengingcompanion/pseuds/theavengingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle things have been hard for Dru and Chris. They finally get to say what they've been wanting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

"What's going on with you Dru?" Chris asked.   
"I'm fine, don't worry about me" Dru dismissed.

Dru was in her bathroom getting the grim of the day of. Chris was in his chair, looking perfect as usual, the only light in the room was the dim light of dawn coming in from between the curtains. But when she stepped out he was right infront of her.  
She was in a tank and shorts, him in his jeans and thin dark sweater.  
As she started walking past him he lightly grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, talk to me" he murmured.  
She paused and looked into his eyes, "I have nothing left" it was barely a whisper.  
She went and sat on her bed.  
"It's like I don't feel anything anymore..."  
Chris knew there was more she wanted to say. He sat down next to her and put his hand over hers.  
"...except when I'm near you"  
She looked into him. Not just into his eyes, but into his very core. A place, it seemed, only Dru could puncture.

Chris cupped her face in his hand.  
He kissed her. Every horrible thing she has ever felt melted away. There was nothing left in the room but them. It was real. And it was good. Chris pulled away for a moment.  
"I love you Dru, ever since the moment I first saw you. You are amazing, beautiful, strong, and so much more."


End file.
